An article's wrapper can be a very important component for consumers when selecting which article brand to purchase. The opening feature of the wrapper can be especially important because it typically impacts the usage experience. An ideal wrapper is one where the consumer is able to easily detect where and/or how the wrapper opens. This can reduce the time needed for the consumer to locate the opening, ensure that the consumer opens it correctly, and/or enable the consumer to use the wrapper for discarding a used article. As an example, being able to retrieve a tampon applicator from the proper side of a wrapper is important because it helps keep the insertion end of the applicator clean.
It is common for wrappers of personal care articles to contain printed designs so as to provide a level of discreetness. Some manufacturers of personal care articles have begun packaging a plurality of individually wrapped articles into a secondary package wherein there is more than one design on the various wrappers. Multiple designs for a given article wrapper can add to discreetness and can simply delight consumers towards a purchasing decision of a particular brand of articles. However, the manner in which the wrapper designs are configured can lead to complexity in manufacturing and packaging the wrapped articles. For example, some secondary packages contain wrapped articles having multiple designs wherein the individually wrapped articles are manufactured on separate converting lines and then routed into a package module that is fed from the different article converting lines.
Embodiments of the present invention are designed to provide both a plurality of wrappers with a variety of design appearances that can be manufactured on a single converting line and an indication of where to appropriately open the wrappers.
The embodiments set forth in the drawings are illustrative in nature and not intended to be limiting of the invention defined by the claims. Moreover, individual features of the drawings and invention will be more fully apparent and understood in view of the detailed description.